<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road to ninja hinata wrestling by Ovrlralex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972534">Road to ninja hinata wrestling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex'>Ovrlralex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Wrestling, Yandere Hyuuga Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Road to ninja hinata to me could me extremely  arrogant and cocky in a wrestling  ring,degrading  her opponent  and flaunts her body and superiority,but also a classic  powerhouse and brawler</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road to ninja hinata wrestling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rtn hinata hops on her toes with an arrogant smirk on her face as she takes on the equally cocky  and arrogant  ino,both women circled flaunting  what they have.</p><p> </p><p>(rtn hinata is an adult working shot dark blue  tight gym shorts and a gray sports bra,she also have abs as well,ino wearing blue tight classic katana outfit but shows more cleavage,she is also an adult.)</p><p> </p><p>"Sure want to throw some punches,dont want any excuses to bitch out of this,I wont not surprisingly."rtn hinata smirked as she slowly locks hands with ino who snickers and licks her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"None,let's get to it."ino smirk and the lock up beginshinata applies a side headlock,wrenching on the neck,ino wraps her arms around the waist taking hinata to the ropes and whips her to the other side only for hinata to hit a shoulder tackle,knocking ino off her back.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata snickered."absolutely pathetic."hinata covers ino but gets a one count and applies a side headlock."check her ref, I bet she's  squirming ,begging for the pain to stop."hinata laughed wrenching  on the head as both women got up,ino slowly got out and applies a arm wringer,hinata  brushes  off,as she  does a roll but gets stopped  as she was on her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay,your not bad,not like the ino that I know,doesn't have the stomach  for combat like I do,but your still pathetic  if you think you can make me sweat."hinata kips up and  flips ino on her butt and applies a arm lock.</p><p>Ino licked her lips,with a smirk she tries to move up only for hinata to get on top of her and continue to apply the arm lock,using her bicep strength around the arm and and turns it into a hammerlock and grabs the right arm and applies a hammerlock nelson.</p><p>"Submit."hinata said and ino shakes  her head,hinata then gets up and whips her to the ropes and follows her quick,hitting a clothesline hinata then begin to deliver a series of punches,stomps,kicks, elbows and as the ref tries to break up hinata's onslaught, hinata delivers some open hand slaps while trash talking while ino was on her butt in the corner. </p><p>Hinata smirked as she fixes  her shorts waistline, awaiting for ino,ino gets up shaking off the damage  and circles the ring with hinata and lock up,both women thinking of a good old fashion catch wrestling, ino goes for for a waistlock, hinata slowly tries to move away only for ino to tug on her.</p><p>Ino then slams hinata  on her belly and turns and locks in a front facelock,wrenching on the head and neck area,hinata grunts.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to give up hinata?"the ref ask her,only for her to get a grunt  from hinata,hinata slowly slips away and  gets on top on  ino and locks in a belly lock,ino refused to tap. </p><p>"Now this will get interesting,hinata smirked and drops ino, and slowly drops 10 elbows on the spine of ino,hinata then turns ino on her back and uses her powerful  frame combine with chakra strength  to drops some elbow drops on the gut,hinata smirked,not bothering to count how many elbows she droped, until she stopped at 15,she hooked the left leg showing a cocky pose  but ino kicks out a 1 in a half.</p><p>Hinata  rubbed her chin,and nodded,showing some respect for the ino she is facing, and grabs the left arm, and delivers a series of kicks the bicep and drops and elbow on the  arm,earning a moan from ino,hinata applies a fujiwara armbar,laying on her butt as she hyperextends the arm."come on, ino, just submit,you be doing yourself  a favor  or do you really that pretty face to be destroyed along with this arm."</p><p> </p><p>"No!"ino growled,hinata seeing ino going to the ropes but  hinata gets up,pulling ino up and wrenches on the arm,hinata sets up a palm strike and wrenches on the left arm again and  hits a hard palm strike to the bicep.

A sharp stinging paincan be felt surging in ino's arm l as she moans in pain,dropping in her knees away from hinata.</p><p>Hinata looked proud with a smug look on her face,laughing as she walks torwards ino and slaps her in the back of the head,hinata grins again and  pushes ino on her back and steps on the right arm and grabs the left arm,bending  the hand back.</p><p> </p><p>Ino Yelped on pain from the hold,hinata snickered,bending the arm sideways,hinata then let's got,ino flet like she was sick as she ponder on what hinata would do,hinata walks to the ropes and comes back with a jumping knee to the left bicep, causing ino to moan in pain,kicking her feet,hinata nodded,impressed of the pain ino was taking</p><p>"Wow,you know how to take a licking,your not bad,I'll help your ass up."hinata offers a hand to ino who looked wounded  but uses her right hand to clasped  it as hinata lifts her up.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you,hinata,I guess yo-"ino almost let go but hinata kept her grip on the blonde's hand,hinata summons  on her chakra to heal ino's left arm,placing her left hand on  on ino's  left hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You earned it."hinata smirked before lifting  ino and slammed her down on her back quick with a hard snap suplex,hinata let her arrogance showed as she got up and placed one foot on the belly and flexed and as the left counts,ino had her shoulders  up at two.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shrugs, as she walked around as ino got up,ino smiled,a finger touched her tounge and hinata was loving the look on the blonde's face.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata and ino lock up only for ino to hit a suplex of her own and applies a arm lock,wrench on the arm while hinata got up,ino switch and applies a face lock,droping hinata on her face and turns it to a front chancery. </p><p>Ino lifts her legs up and slams her knees on hinata's  shoulders,after ten strikes  hinata moved away and escapes the ring to take a breather.</p><p>Ino flaunts her body,showing her arrogance by offering hinata a chance to getting back inside the ring."have at it,princess."ino smirked,hinata slowly gets back in the ring while staring down ino as she enters.</p><p>Ino gets up and quickly paces the ring with hinata,locking up   ino delivers some knees to the gut ,she hits some chops to the hyuuga  warrioress  and whips her to the ropes,hinata bounces back and ducks ino's  heel kick and  runs to the other ropes and comes back, with a hard hitting spinning clothesline,flipping  ino  on her belly,hinata showed off her  arms,flexing her ego.</p><p>Hinata yawns  from having an over amount of fun in this match, and slowly whistles as she tires to pick ino up but in trips hinata down,smirking as she pins her in a jackknife roll up,but gets a two,ino gets up as does hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"For all your talk of being a top Kunoichi  in the hyuuga clan  in your world you have a lot of arrogance  and cockiness  like me."ino smiled charging in unloading some kicks to hinata as hinata does her beat to block em. </p><p>"Isnt arrogance  if I can back it up,more like confidence."hinata gets back to the corner, smiling but is  hit with the kicks to the right leg,ino places the leg around the ropes and pulls on it as hinata growls in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really,then why are you and your right leg in pain right now?"ino grins,licking her lips,tweaking  the leg before letting go at four,ino smiles at the ref before going back to the leg,pulling on it as she stares at the ref.</p><p>Hinata growls  trying to hit ino but in moved away and comes back with a running dropkick  to the leg, causing hinata to drop on the mat in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>